1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto-carriage, and more particularly to an auto-carriage having a first frame and a second frame pivotally connected with each other so as that the carriage is able to maintain engagement with the ground and a differential device enabling the carriage to change direction easily.
2. Description of Related Art
Pushcart, trolleys, strollers, carriages are all common transportation devices used in moving cargo from one place to another. All these transportation devices are manually operated and are not easy to be manipulated. In order to overcome the labor intensive problem of the conventional carriages or trolleys, an automated carrier is introduced to the market. The carrier is equipped with an engine so that not much of labor work is involved in the operation of the carrier. Furthermore, a transmission device is also equipped with the carrier, which enables the carrier to change the moving direction while in operation. However, this kind of carrier is complicated in structure and costy, which is not affordable by small & medium sized enterprises or normal operators.
It is therefore an objective of the invention to provide an improved carriage to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.